Camelot
by priestess chazee
Summary: At the end of the Holy War, Shiro Emiya can't forget his love for Saber. Hoping that someday their paths will cross once more.In the Middle age, Saber is a King and not a servant hoping to return in Shiro's armsIf there paths meet, where, when and how...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not the originator/creator/producer… In other words I am not the owner of Fate Stay Night and the characters to mentioned in this story only OCs.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi there… well I'm just a newbie so it would really help me a lot if you can assist me in this story. I watched this in Animax and it really flickered some interests a sorcerer and their servants with phantasm. Unique, hopefully wishing that things would be like that in a real life. But too dangerous, but it sounds fun though. dilemmas.. awww… anyway here is a teaser for you. I hope you guys would give me reviews to support this story. Hope to hear from you soon.

* * *

**CAMELOT**

By priestess chazee

In modern Japan, Shiro Emiya looking out into the stars at a bridge where he left Saber once before. Thinking of the last order he gave to Saber in order to destroy the evil which lies in the Holy Grail. The Holy War has ended and so with contracts. Wondering for times if he didn't gave the final order would he still have Saber by his side right now under the stars that shines brightly in the night. Would they be together maybe he have held her hands. No one to bother them but just the two of them and nothing more. Recalling the date he had with her. Picking up the small bag with the stuffed lion toy in it and hugging it tight hoping that he would never forget Saber his servant and his heart. Rin Tohsaka and Sakura passed by looking at him with distress. They are pleased with his looks on his face. Wondering whether to go near him or not. A shout from their back came a little blonde girl came running along as fast as she could and the biggest sweetest smile that she could ever do calling out Shiro's name. She came to his back and hugged him tight. Then Rin and Sakura walked towards them.

"You haven't moved on, I see." Rin said

"Well…" Shiro blushing and not minding her again.

"I know you, Shiro Emiya." Rin said

"Shiro likes Ilya don't you?" Ilya interrupting the conversation with her childish laughs and giggles.

"You brat just can't stop on interrupting other people don't you!" Rin said clabbering Ilya on the head causing her to passed out. Sakura caught the sleeping Ilya and allowed the little girl to rest on her lap. Rin continued "and as I was saying. Are you interested? The details will come later."

"It's hard you know. Loosing someone important to you." Shiro said sadly.

"Well, I hope I can help you if you are interested." Rin said with a grin on her face

"What do you mean?" Shiro said confused

"You better make a decision first." Rin said

Shiro knows how talented Rin was in sorcery but for him it is impossible. "I'll just think about it for the meantime." Leaving the three girls alone on the bridge and he started to head to his empty home.

Looking at each room now left empty by its occupants. Just alone in the room and no one else.

………

In the past, Saber lie under a tree with her eyes close and her battle gear are still on her. Guinevire sat beside her returned after accomplishing her task as requested by the king. She cleaned the dirt from Saber's face and both of them mounted the horse and headed back to the castle. With Guinevire supporting Saber along the way, no stops were made.

In the king's chambers, Saber lie asleep as servants enter the room and cleaned her body and changed her clothes. Making sure that their king is well rested and left the room. Saber now half awake hoping that her sleep would return her to Shiro's arms in the future. She continue on her slumber not minding on waking up.

* * *

End notes: So guys this is just a preview. So if you wanted to read or know the following chapters just review. Please help me improve the story and m writing style. And don't forget to vote for your favorite anime for the Halloween Specials it is under the forum in Ginban Kaleidoscope under Writer's Dilemma. So please vote. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not the originator/creator/producer… In other words I am not the owner of Fate Stay Night and the characters to mentioned in this story only OCs.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi there… well I'm just a newbie so it would really help me a lot if you can assist me in this story. I watched this in Animax and it really flickered some interests a sorcerer and their servants with phantasm. Thanks for the reviews. Hope to hear from you again. I hoped you enjoyed reading the teaser. So let us begin with the story. .

* * *

In the king's chamber, there lies the silent Arturia Pendragon. Guinevire entered the room to check on her. Just in time to see her whimpering in her sleep.

"Look out. Shirou!" Saber shouting in her sleep. "Where are you? Show yourself!" She commanded

Surprised Guinevire doesn't know what to do. She just kept looking at her in panic. Trying to calm herself and think whether to wake her king.

"You ordered me to stand down." Saber notioned. "I wanted to… Shirou! No!"

In a fiery field a new scenario for the battle in the end of the Holy Grail War. It was in the depths of the forest. A battle between her and Gilgamesh seeing Shirou bloody and wounded with deep cuts in between his abdomen with Mordred by his side. A new holy war indeed and it is finally ending. Mordred holding a knife just below Shirou's throat and Shirou was whispering something she saw his mouth moved but she can't understand she even can't hear his voice. And so was Mordred but he was ludicrous shouting but no words came out not a even a sound of his horrendous laugh. Separated by a wall of fire, she tried to go near them but Gilgamesh was in front of her blocking her way.

"Now my pretty…" Gilgamesh said. "You will be mine" he laughed maliciously.

"Get out of my way!" Saber grabbing her sword and draw it hard and forward missing an inch of Gilgamesh's flesh as he was able to jump back immediately.

"Feisty, aren't you doll?" Gilgamesh enjoying himself "Just the way I like it."

"Hold your tongue!" Saber snapped doing a attacking stance with her sword just beside her waiting for his enemy to move first. She starts to become impatient as they just stare at each other.

"Don't you want to come near me love?" Gilgamesh playing with her patience.

Saber sweats a lot, se can't stand this anymore. She wanted to attack him. She is worried about Shirou and that foul Mordred. Loosing her focus she didn't notice that Gilgamesh was already beside her whispering behind her ear. "You are mine!" and a sudden pain felt on her stomach and she was knocked out.

Waking up in her chamber she looked ahead of her and she saw the draperies in of her bed. Guinevire approaches her side and said "Your highness, you are awake now. Don't worry, you are safe and you are in your chambers." She said reassuringly.

"What of Excalibur?" Saber inquired weakly.

"Just as you ordered me to do, your grace." Guinevire said.

"Did you give it to the lady of the lake?" Saber said

Guinevire now recalling what she did to Excalibur, she was riding the horse straight to the lady of the lake but was uncertain of what to do whether to follow her direct orders to dispose of the sword to the lake or hide it. Uncertainties rise on her way to accomplish her task…

Saber grew impatient "What happened to Excalibur?

"Sire, it was returned to the lady of the lake." Finally Guinevire spoke.

"Good." Saber said. _Someday perhaps I would use it again but for now it is better that it is not here with me._

"Rest now sire. You have troubled dreams." Guinevire advising the king

_Troubled dreams. Was all it was, was it?_ "Yes, I would want to rest some more." Saber feeling weak and immediately fell asleep.

Guinevire left the room silently as her king went off to slumber land. She closed the door behind her and went her way. Waiting for her king to wake up.

……………………

In modern Japan, Shirou Emiya was lying in his bed thinking whether he could see Saber one more time if there is only a way to do so. Even so if there is one way he wouldn't take that chance for he fears that what he would do could alter everything in the present. How was it that be justified for he is the Hero of Justice. How could he uphold if he ever took that chance even if his heart wanted to return to Saber chances are so great that if there is a way he would be with her. But how if that was only possible, he would climb to the top of a bridge and jump if that only means he could see her even for a few second. He fears that one day he wakes up he would not remember her already or all of this have just ended and disappear from the trace of history.

He stayed awake and it was already 3 am in the morning. He still couldn't sleep and he tossed and turn on his bed trying to figure a way to sleep. But the only problem now is that how he would sleep. Rin Tohsaka told him _if I am interested and time is only limited. What was that? Only I who answered it blinded by what the nature is then I would go through it. What does that means? I have no use to this now. Whatever it is, it is already done. I must decide without knowing what truly is. What has she got planned now? _

It was 5 am and he didn't even sleep yet and he gave up on trying. He got and headed to the kitchen. He started to put out the dishes he would use but suddenly it came to his mind that he was already alone inside the house and no one else was with him. Rin went back to her mansion and so did Sakura. His teacher also left since there was no reason for her to stay anymore there even though she still wanted to stay. Ilya have gone back to her mansion but there are times she would drop by Emiya's residence to pay a visit him or bug him since she has the biggest crush on him. He saw the 6 sets of porcelain dishes she brought out and returned them one by one and he now started to prepare his day.

At school, he met up with his friends. He enjoyed with his other classmate as his company. People are confused whether Shirou was going out with Sakura or was he dating Rin. Since the War they were inseparable, planning and discussing tactics releasing seals and fighting servants together. Shirou saw things as if they were once before like nothing happened. People around hi was the same but he was unsure of himself if he was still the same that he was still the old Shirou Emiya, a normal high school student who goes to school and hangs out with his friends. He still thinks he is normal and his life is back to normal. Yet even with his life moving on there is always one thing that is missing and that he can't forget. That one person is no other than Saber.

In the rooftop of the school, Shirou was alone facing the horizon, deep in his thoughts._ If it was only possible, then I would be with her..._ Rin came to his side

"Missing her are you?" Rin said

"What?" Shirou said

"Saber, are you empty like you head right now?" Rin snapped at him. "Wake up Emiya!"

"Sorry." Shirou said "I didn't sleep last night." He yawned widely.

"Hi Rin. Hi, Shirou." Sakura bowed to them, and faced Rin "Here it is. This is what you ask for." Handing Rin a small package.

"Thanks." Rin said

"What is that?" Shirou said "Is there another Holy Grail War?"

"In your dreams." Rin said "This is nothing."

Shirou didn't take notice to them and continued to stare on the horizon remembering Saber.

"So have you decided?" Rin asked Shirou

"What?" Shirou said

"Time is waiting, so have you decided?" Rin said

"Just give me more time." Shirou said

"In two days." Rin said

"Two days?" Shirou facing Rin but she suddenly disappeared.

_What is this all about? How can I decide I don't know what I need to decide. I wish she would give me the details. _Remembering how he was treated. He would try anything as long as he knows this would help. He is aware that his magic circuit is not complete what would it do now since everything seems to be lost a mess in his world. If ever he wanted her back, that would be impossible now.

_To be continued… _

* * *

End note: I hope you would support this story. Thanks and please review this story. Please help me improve this. Don't forget to vote for your favorite anime alright. It's under writer's dilemma in Ginban Kaleidoscope. Thanks again. You have 1 week left to vote. 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not the originator/creator/producer… In other words I am not the owner of Fate Stay Night and the characters to mentioned in this story only OCs.

**Author's notes:** Hi there… Sorry about the delay… it took me this much time to redo the storylines… it was a lot of task, and I was really busy with all the events that is happening within the family. Well there are a lot issues arise in this fanfic of mine. To the critics… well let me see. This is my story to write and I wanted to be that way. I won't follow traditionally how the Arturian legend goes. But I am aware of the Arthurian legend. It seems that you are unhappy that Saber is alive or using Guinevire in this story. Since it wasn't her who returned the sword to the lady of the lake, but Bedivere in the true Arturian Legends. But this is my story so if you want just read the story as it is and find out what happened in my story to write, if it is alright? I know you will enjoy it with your imaginations running wild.

* * *

Chapter 3

Guinevire recalled her journey to the Lady of the Lake. Thoughts came rushing in her head, from every corners of the woods she heard voices, and upon her arrival shadows lurk in the darkness. Dreadful thoughts came into her mind. _If the sword was given to the lady of the lake then what would happen? Treachery to the king… _the voices said and would never leave her in peace to fulfill her duties

"Guinevire" a voice called from behind and she quickly turned. "Your majesty." She announced when she saw her.

"I was dreaming wasn't I?" Saber asked her. "The war is not over. What are we doing here?"

'My lord, you were asleep for a long period of time now." Guinevire said. "The war is over."

"But…" Saber said trying to recall her dreams and classify them whether they are fantasy or reality. "I have a quest." Saber announced

"Is it my task to do, lord?" Guinevire asked graciously.

"No, its mine to do it alone." Saber said

"Do you need accompany in this journey?" Guinevire asked again.

"Your company would be most welcome." Saber said.

"As you wish." Guinevire said.

"In a couple of days we must depart." Saber said. "Be ready."

Guinevire acknowledges and left.

Back in modern Japan, Shirou was still thinking of his beloved Saber and unaware of his surroundings. He was walking aimlessly until he bumped into Ilya.

"Your taking it hard, Shirou. Saber gone and now you are going out of your mind just to think about her." Ilya said. "Why not take Ilya out for a date."

"Sorry, Ilya but your…." Shirou said but Ilya cut him off "I'm your dream girl and it's hard for you to said. Let's go Shirou." She pulled Shirou's arm and run towards the department store. Pointing out different stuffed animals. "This one." Holding out a toy. "No this one." Going to another toy. "This!" Holding out a stuffed lion.

"So you wanted this one?" Shirou saying politely recalling how Saber held it once.

"Yes! Buy it for me Shirou." Ilya said.

"Alright." Shirou said and Ilya shouted for joy and grabbed the stuffed lion. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Boyfriend?" Rin said.

"Are you stalking me now Rin?" Shirou said.

"No, I was just passing by and saw you with this dwarf." Rin said.

"I'm not a dwarf!" Ilya protested

"You're a dwarf alright." Rin assured her.

"You take that back. Let her Shirou." Ilya said

"What?" Shirou said caught in between the two of them.

"Do it then Shirou." RIn childishly challenged Shirou.

"Hold on now." Shirou said

"Let's go!" Rin pulled Shirou's arm leaving Ilya behind.

"No fair!" Ilya shouted "We were dating."

Rin laughed by the thought of that. "So Shirou time's up. Have you decided?"

"Okay. Let's do it. What ever your plan was." Shirou said thinking of what he could and could not lost.

"Great. Pack your things!" Rin said.

"What?" Shirou said

"You heard me. Pack your things. Sakura is waiting for us now." Rin said.

"Where are we going?" Shirou said

"It's a surprise!" Rin said. "Now don't waste my time with small question and hurry up." Now sounding bossier.

At once they reach Emiya's residence and hurriedly packed all his necessities. Miss H was just standing in the hallway thinking of what was just going on then.

"Are you leaving for a trip?" Miss H asked Shirou

"Sort of." Shirou said

"Can I come?" Miss H asked

"No!" Rin said. "Not right now Miss H. This is an important task just for Shirou."

"Oh, come on. Shirou." Miss H said

"Rin help me out here." Shirou said

"Miss H can we talk in private." Rin leading Miss H to the other room leaving Shirou in peace packing his things.

_To be continued…_

* * *

End note: this chapter is really dull!!!! Sorry guys… well I promise to give the next chapter everything I know so you would enjoy it more. Please review. 


End file.
